


First Contact

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ 2020, Drabble, First Contact, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Week 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Arthur/Eames Drabble Writer QuarantineWeek 7Prompt: not a dateGenre: First ____ (your choice)Word count: Under 150 WordsArthur is...different...
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	First Contact

“Why won’t you sleep with me?” Eames burst into Arthur’s kitchen with a petulant pout and stopped in shock.

Arthur blinked, bacon halfway to his mouth. “Why are you in my kitchen, Eames?”

“ _Why are you green with four arms?_ ”

Arthur took a bite of his bacon while he buttered his toast. “I’m at home. By myself.”

“Bloody hell, Arthur, everyone assumed you were a robot, not...”

“An alien,” he replied calmly. “Yes, I’m well aware.”

“Is this why you wouldn’t sleep with me?” Eames put on a wounded look. “I’m hurt, darling, that you thought it would matter.”

“Because it’s such a minor thing,” Arthur said dryly. “Eames, again, why are you in my kitchen?”

“Because I want to sleep with you, obviously.”

“It’s not sleep you’re wanting.”

Eames grinned. “ _Four_ hands...Arthur, put the coffee _down_.”

“Blasphemy.” But he smiled and held out a hand.


End file.
